


Pathetic. You love this, don't you?

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Coping, Dominant Ben Solo, Hux is stressed out, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Kylo Ren, Sexual Roleplay, Submissive Armitage Hux, graduate student, sweet aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Twelve: How can I improve my grade?When Hux is overly stressed, he asks his partner, Ben, for a particular play scene.Ben always agrees, but wishes Armitage would talk to him about what is stressing him out first.Maybe one day.But for now, the prim and proper graduate student needs to meet with Dr. Ren.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: January '20 writing prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Pathetic. You love this, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please excuse my improper grammar and punctuation and tense shifts.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a little game they played when Hux was particularly stressed. It was a Catch 22, a bittersweet request. Ben always loved it when Hux requested this, but he hated the why. He hated it because he knew something had pushed Armitage just enough to request it.

No matter what was happening in Ben’s life at that moment, when Armitage would ask to play this game, Ben dropped everything. Pushed everything else out of his mind. His Armie needed him. 

“Are you going to tell me why you want to play this way?” Ben asked, knowing full well that he wouldn’t get an answer. Part of him hoped every time that it would finally be the time that Armitage would say yes and would tell Ben exactly _why_ he needed it that way, at that exact moment. They would then talk about it, then Ben would fuck Armitage just the way he needed it, _or_, Armitage would fuck Ben.

Ben wasn’t a fool though, he knew it was a pipe dream and Armitage confirmed that.

“No.”  
“Okay. Give me ten minutes.”

Ben bounded up the steps of their home to the study. When they bought the place and saw this room, they didn’t intend to use it for this purpose. Ben sure didn’t, but perhaps Armitage always did. He didn’t mind though, it was a bonus that they had the space to play in this way. Ben was sure they wouldn’t have been able to do this in any other room in the house.

Ben changed quickly, put on his black dress pants and a shirt and tie, combed his hair and put a pair of glasses on. As he got ready, it amazed him how they had this specific scenario and scene all planned out. How over the months, props and costumes were bought. Ben didn’t need to wear glasses.

But Dr. Ren did.

Armitage, on the other hand, went to one of their spare bedrooms. Where Ben had the study, Armitage had this room, made up like a college student would have, stocked with books and clothes. When Armitage stepped into the room, he stepped into Armie, a stressed-out graduate student living in the dorms on campus.

He shucked his expensive clothes and put on a thin shirt and tie and dress pants. The style wasn’t much different than his own, but the fabrics were nowhere near the quality he could now enjoy. He was now a desperate graduate student.

He took off his designer watch and replaced it with an old, used timepiece. Before he fully got into character, he marveled at how far they had come. How Ben embraced this type of play although he hated the reason for it. Maybe one day Armitage would talk to Ben about it. But now wasn’t that time.

Armitage took a deep breath and grabbed his briefcase and made his way to Dr. Ren’s office.

_Knock. Knock._

“Come in,” Dr. Ren called out, voice firm while he sat at his large desk, flipping through the papers of a graduate student’s research. He heard the door open, then close softly and only then did he flick his eyes up to see who dared disturb him.

Ah, the graduate student.

Dr. Ren said nothing, only eyed the student with harsh scrutiny. It was too bad his research was so terrible because he was so exceptionally pretty. Dr. Ren tried to get that train of thought banished from his mind quickly.

“What is it, Armie?” Dr. Ren asked coolly, his eyes dark and harsh as though he was trying to extract information from the student’s mind.

“It Armitage, Sir.”

That was not the right thing to say as Dr. Ren pushed his chair back and stood with such force that the chair tipped back and hit the ground, hard.

“You came to my office after hours to correct me, _Armitage_?”

The student swallowed thickly and looked to the floor just in time to see large feet, encased in fine, expensive leather come in to view.

“Answer me,” Dr. Ren barked, “look at me when I speak to you.”

Wide, blue-green eyes flicked up to meet dark, endless orbs.

“How can I improve my grade, Sir?” Armie finally squeaked out, eyes still on Dr. Ren’s.

“Your research is atrocious. I had such high hopes for you when I accepted you into the program…”

Armie reached out, grabbed Dr. Ren’s arm, ultimately stopping him mid-sentence. Ren looked down at the hand that had wrapped around his forearm.

“I’ll do _anything_, Dr. Ren.”

Dr. Ren scoffed at that, but he didn’t pull away and he didn’t remove Armie’s hand from his arm.

“What could you possibly do for me?” Dr. Ren’s voice turned even darker and his eyes sparkled with something that ran straight through Armie’s core.

Armie didn’t say a thing; he only dropped to his knees in front of his mentor, his mouth dangerously close to Dr. Ren’s clothed cock.

This display, though pathetic and shameful, stirred something within Ren and his cock began to fill out. This was dangerous, he could lose so much. But Armie was so pretty and so desperate.

When Ren made no effort to move away, Armie quickly went for his belt and had Dr. Ren’s pants and briefs down to his thigh in record speed.

Armie was fascinated by Ren’s dick; it was beautiful, it was obscene. It was so thick and heavy it hung there, begging to be touched, licked, sucked and devoured. 

Dr. Ren watched as the prim and proper redhead, who gave him headache after headache, took his cock with ease into his mouth, then down his throat. He moaned around Ren’s cock, his eyes fluttered shut and Ren could see how much this graduate student loved sucking dick.

“Now I know why and how you got so far in your studies since your work is sub-par.” Ren managed to grunt out before those cool eyes darted open and fixed Dr. Ren in his gaze. Ren saw defiance which had him grab onto that fiery red hair, and yank on his beautiful locks as he fucked Armie’s face. He marveled at the tears now falling down those perfect cheeks. 

“Pathetic. You love this, don’t you? Being used like this.” Ren grunted out and Armie whined obscenely around his dick.

“Maybe I’ll keep you here. A set of holes to use whenever I wish. Would you like that? No more research papers.” Dr. Ren watched those cool eyes open again, only now they were dark and feral. 

It made Ren chuckle darkly.

“I’ll take care of you. Get up.”

Armie whined as he let Ren’s cock go but he was quick to obey. 

What a picture this made. Armitage Hux, face flushed, eyes wet, lips red and swollen and his pants noticeably tented.

“You are so much prettier like this. Pull your bottoms down. Just enough so I can see your sweet ass.”

Armie moved quickly and pulled down his trousers and briefs as fast as he could. He didn’t want to leave Dr. Ren waiting.

“Turn around.”

Armie turned his back towards Ren and faced his desk. His body was thrumming. He could feel Dr. Ren’s dark gaze on him and he could barely stand it. He _knew_ he was being appraised, judged. He was lost in space and time as he waited for something, any sort of reaction from his hot professor.

A large, warm hand pushed between Armie’s shoulder blades and he followed the motion, his hands moved up to brace himself on Dr. Ren’s desk and his mentor then bent him over his desk.

Still, Dr. Ren said nothing, he spoke only with his hands as they roamed Armie’s body and Armie gasped loudly when said hands spread open his ass cheeks.

“Depraved. Pathetic. You came here wanting to get fucked, didn’t you?” Dr. Ren’s harsh tone went straight to Armie’s cock. It twitched against this belly and the expensive wood of the desk.

“No, Sir.”

“You are a liar. And a slut.”

Dr. Ren slowly teased Armie with the plug he had found between pale cheeks. He tugged on it, turned it and Armie turned into jelly. He was about to protest, to beg, plead with Dr. Ren to take it out, to get on with it already, but he held back. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

Relief finally came when Ren slowly pulled it out and his hole clenched at nothing; so desperate, so needy.

But then he felt that unmistakable heat, the heaviness of the cock he now craved about all else, above any other cock, and even above his academic career.

Dr. Ren pushed in without warning, ultimately punching the breath from Armie’s lungs and Ren set an absolutely maddening pace. 

Hard, hot and heavy.  
Merciless.

Armie grabbed blindly, grasping for purchase, desperate to hold on, but Ren fucked him deep and hard and Armie could no longer think.

Dr. Ren occupied every single thought.  
Occupied every inch of his body.  
His mind.  
His soul.

“You are a fucking needy and desperate slut,” Dr. Ren breathed against Armie’s ear. He was everywhere. Not only the heaviness of his cock but now the weight of his large body against Armie’s much smaller frame. 

Long fingers wrapped around Armie’s cock expertly and the redhead wailed and began to mutter nonsense. A mixture of praise and pleas.

“I’m going to fill you so deep with my come that you will be leaking for days. So deep that you will be able to taste it.”

“Please, Dr. Ren. Please!” Armie wailed and Ren’s hand moved precisely as he dragged out Armie’s orgasm. That hot body clenched around Ren’s dick, squeezed around him so desperately that Ren was _almost_ rendered speechless. 

"Depraved. Needy. Desperate.” Ren grunted out while he thrust into Armie with such desperation of his own that it pulled a second orgasm from the grad student.

“And, mine!” Ren straightened up, his hands tight on Armie’s hips and he fucked him hard and deep until he stilled, so impossibly deep within Armie that he was sure Armie would feel and taste him for days.

The growl that left the professor would have alerted any of the college’s staff, but neither cared.

Armie felt Dr. Ren’s weight on his back once more, that thick cock still inside him, but this time, soft kisses were placed on Armie’s neck and Hux smiled. 

Ben was back, Armie could leave.

They were once again Armitage and Ben.

Ben slowly pulled out of Hux, undressed them efficiently and Ben wrapped Hux in his strong arms before he carried him bridal style to their large en-suite. He carefully sat Hux on the bench while he ran the tub and added a soothing bath bomb. When Ben came back to carry Hux to the tub, Hux placed a hand in the middle of Ben’s chest.

Ben froze, eyes wide and almost fearful as Hux stood up. He closed his eyes as Hux leaned in and sighed when those soft plump lips met his own. Both men could feel the other smiling.

A careful, loving kiss.

"Thank you,” Hux whispered before he opened his eyes once again to see the face of his beloved. 

Ben smiled back at him; eyes wide with the beginning of unshed tears gathering at the corners.

“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
